disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Ribbon Bunny
"Blue Ribbon Bunny" is the seventh episode of Sofia the First. Synopsis Sofia, Amber, and James are at a village faire, and learn that tomorrow there is going to be a pet contest. The grand prize is a blue ribbon for the pet that peforms the best tricks, and both the pet and its owner get to ride a float in the faire parade. James plans to enter his baboon and Amber will be entering her peacock, but Sofia does not have a pet. James suggests she enter Clover, but Amber says a plain old bunny like him can't win and that Sofia should visit their castle's zoo to pick out a better animal. Back at the castle, after tossing some blueberries to Clover that he expertly catches in his mouth, Sofia tells him about the pet contest and that she wants him to enter it. Clover does not like being considered a 'pet', but Sofia assures him it will only be for the one day, and manages to change his mind after mentioning the blue ribbon prize and getting to ride the parade float. Clover then goes on to brag about being a 'blue ribbon bunny' through a rap number with the other animals and Sofia backing him up. Amber and James are practicing their pets' routines for the contest out in the garden when Sofia arrives with Clover. But when she tries to brush his fur to get the knots out, the annoyed Clover quickly leaves to go get a snack. Amber once again tells Sofia that Clover isn't going to cut it and that she needs an animal with a special talent. She takes Sofia to the castle zoo and introduces her to Ginger, a pretty white rabbit who can whistle, but Sofia still intends to take Clover. Hildegard and Vivian, who were told about the contest by Amber, come to visit along with their own pets, and Crackle is of course thrilled to see Clover. Zandar also arrives with his pet elephant. Sofia starts to become discouraged when she sees how talented everyone's pets are, and while Clover has a bit of a talent for dancing, she does not find his dancing very impressive. After finally getting the brushing done, Sofia tries to put a bow on Clover but he refuses to wear it, and then goes to dig for carrots again. Finally having lost all faith in him, Sofia tells him he doesn't have to enter the contest, and she can take Ginger instead. Although Clover is disappointed, he plays it cool and says he doesn't mind. Ginger agrees to go with Sofia and to Sofia's delight, likes wearing bows. Crackle stumbles upon the saddened Clover who tells her that he wants to go to the contest, but Sofia is taking another rabbit since apparently she doesn't think he's a 'blue ribbon bunny'. However, Ginger doesn't turn out to be quite what Sofia expected. Crackle angrily confronts Sofia about hurting Clover's feelings, revealing that he really wanted to go to the contest and only said otherwise to be nice. Sofia also encounters a boy who is entering his dog Max into the contest even though Max can't do any neat tricks, because they are best friends. This reminds Sofia of her own friendship with Clover and she decides to go back to the castle to get him, leaving Ginger with Baileywick. Sofia finds Clover by the fountain and tells him that no matter what anyone else says, he is a 'blue ribbon bunny' to her because he's her best friend. Having reconciled, the two of them return to the contest. Crackle is performing her unicycle routine. After she finishes, Amber and her peacock Praline do a strut and pose together and Praline finishes with 'the shimmer'. Just as the contest is ending, the coach carrying Sofia and Clover lands onstage and they become last-minute participants. Clover breakdances and for the finale, he catches the blueberries that Sofia tosses at him in his mouth. Clover is declared the winner of the contest and receives the blue ribbon, and then he and Sofia board the parade float. Clover starts eating the flowers on the float because all the waving is making him hungry, but Sofia tells him to stop and says that later she will have the castle chefs make a feast for her 'blue ribbon bunny'. Trivia *During his "Blue Ribbon Bunny" song, Clover briefly does the Gangnam Style dance at one point. Songs *Blue Ribbon Bunny Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Wayne Brady as Clover *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin, Ginger *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Karan Brar as Prince Zandar *Ellie Kemper as Crackle Screenshots SofiaJames Amber02.png Sofiathefirstsclover.png Sofia-the-first02.png I'm a Blue Ribbon Bunny.jpg Amber-and-her-Peacock-Praline.png Sofia&Crackle.png Clovercrackle.png Zandar&James02.png Hildegard-and-Lulu-1.png Hildegard-and-Lulu-2.png Blue Ribbion Pet show.jpg Hildegard-and-Lulu-3.png Image-clover.jpg Amber13.png Amber14.png Amber15.png Amber16.png Amber17.png Amber18.png Tumblr mjzbfmLIvf1r09bvto1 1280.png Blue Ribbon Bunny crowd.jpg SofiaClover02.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Sofia the First episodes